vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-07-23
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-20 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 20th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-26 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 26th, 2013}} __TOC__ '"S.T.A.R.S & Stripes" 2/3 Falls Match' Matchup Winner Results The Mercenary and the Patriotic American draw the curtains tonight. In the first half, it was all Tina's as Jill could hardly land much offence as Tina landed a Texas Oil Driver to secure the first point. ............It pretty much repeated for the Second Half of the match. Jill couldn't keep up with the pace Tina had and suddenly fell down for the second 3-count as Tina won her first Singles Match in 2 Months, pushing the American to the middle of the Power Rankings. What does this mean for WVGCW's prime Sandwich maker? Jill is now 1-4 in Singles, leaving people to question if Jill has what it takes to even get another win. Other Plot Carmen Sandiego talks with former Security Guard, Lightning about Tag Team match booking. The GM of WVGCW then calls out Lightning to Cash in her Money in the Bank Briefcase. Lightning quickly brushes off said call out and simply says that she's here to Wrestle and then proclaims she found a push-over of a partner so she may also join the Tag Team division. Carmen then says that she will swap out one of the matches so Lightning's Team may fight them and according to the GM, it won't be an easy first match. Lightning then retorts by saying she isn't in WVGCW for Easy Matches. '"Blonde Arrow vs Spiral Arrow" Last Woman Standing Match' Matchup Winner Results The Former WVGCW Champion fights another former WVGCW champion in a battle to test which Kingdom has the more prestige, Hyrule or United. The match starts out in Zelda's favor as she lands attack after attack. Cammy then suddenly lands some offense, showing she isn't willing to go down without a fight. After landing multiple attacks, Zelda lands her Finisher and Cammy soon gets up at the count of 1. After taking a massive beating, Cammy lands a suprise neckbreaker that stuns the Princess of Hyrule and puts her down for the count. Many believing that Zelda had the match in her grasp were soon to be proven wrong. As Cammy wins a match she was at a clear disadvantage of, one has to wonder how much Baz McMahon is celebrating her win as Cammy shoots her way up in the Power Rankings to become one of the company's current top 10 best. Other Plot A feint song is heard after Cammy's win. It is then shown that Saints Roll are sitting down on a roundtable, with newcomer, Jade. Roll then asks how to play Go-Fish as Shaundi quickly deters away from her question and then tells Jade that she will exact revenge on Lara Croft for beating Jade the same way Shaundi lost to Cammy in the Gurl Gamer's #1 Contender Tournament. Jade tries to say something as Shaundi quickly says that she will take care of the Tomb Raider personally. '"Klose Quarters Kombat" Tag Team Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Winner Results The first Tag Team match of Season 2 kicks off with a bang as the Kombatants and the CQC masters go at it. Things start off relatively slow as Sindel is still making her way into the ring. As the match goes on, The Boss is in charge of the match as she makes imposes her superior fighting skills. For the first half, Cobra Twonit continues to impose their presence against the Kombatants. During the second half, the Kombatants finally mount some offense by picking on newcomer, Meryl. After much in and out ring fighting, Cobra Twonit prevails over the Mother and Daughter team and places themselves in line for a future Tag Team title shot. Other Plot Gruntilda Winkybunion finds Carmen Sandiego talking to Mavis Beacon about Mavis's new position of Finance Manager. Mavis quickly says that she can't do it due to her only being able to teach people how to type. Carmen then says that it doesn't matter so long as they get the most amount of money at the end of the day without people knowing. Mavis still says she knows nothing about her new position as Carmen tells Mavis to ask Dr. Gero to help her with her new position making it known that the Doctor also wants to get paid in full as well. It is then known that the new Tag Team division is now a perfect distraction to what V.I.L.E.C.W really wants. Mavis asks how much each person would be getting as Grunty has heard enough and goes to inform The Witches Three about the news she overheard about. '"Gangsta Bitch" Backstage Brawl' Matchup Winner Results Things escalate quickly as Saints Roll leader Shaundi attacks Lara Croft from behind. Unfortunately for the Saint, Lara isn't having any of that as Lara pounds on Shaundi even with Shaundi having the music advantage. Door Slam after Door Slam, Shaundi couldn't amount any offence to the Tomb Raider and continued to lay waste to the 3rd Street Saint. After throwing her into the wall and landing her Finisher, Shaundi couldn't take it anymore and got knocked out. What was supposed to be a victory for the Saint turned out to be one of her biggest losses in her carrer thus far and makes everyone question if Roll can win with such dead weight. Other Plot After that one-sided beatdown, Lightning talks to Android 18 about what occured earlier with Lightning and Carmen Sandiego. After letting 18 know that Lightning told Carmen that she is happy that the GM is enjoying not competing against her, she informs the Android that she has to win her Tag Team match in order for Carmen to be more friendly with Lightning and foreshadows that she might face some tough opponents in her Tag Team match. 18 then laughs and asks who Lightning passed off as a ruse to be Lightning's Tag Team partner for her match. Lightning then tells 18 that it was her who she chose as a ruse to which 18 only had one reply to "Uh..". Lightning then says that their match is starting soon and that she's counting on 18 to do good to which 18 replied to once more with "... Crap". '"Light(ning) Beyond the Darkness" Tag Team Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Winners Results As the newly formed Tag Team made their way into the ring, they weren't sure who their opponents were. It turns out to be Princess Daisy and Shadow Peach. As the match kicked off, the Damsels of Distress would gain the early lead; beating down the Money in the Bank holder and making their presense known. As Lightning could finally tag out, 18 would suffer the same fate as Shadow Peach kept imposing her will of darkness around the newly formed Tag Team. After a horrible First Half, Lightning and 18 got the upper hand as Lightning took on the Damsels outside and almost took them both out. After landing her finisher to the Tournament winner, she almost put Shadow Peach through Table-san. Unfortunately, Shadow Peach countered and DDT'd Lightning through Table-san. After Mind Game after Mind Game, Lightning tagged in 18 to help her out. The Android was shortly double-teamed by the Damsels and Shadow Peach gained the momentum she needed to tag in Daisy. As many people would expect the Princess of Devils to dominate, she couldn't amount much offense and relied on Shadow Peach to do most of her work for her. As Lightning landed her Finisher to Shadow Peach, 18 Volt found themselves the winners after a hard fought battle. With Carmen watching on, one has to wonder what her thoughts are on her Ace-in-the-hole team losing against the team she didn't expect to win. Other Plot After much absence as of late, Ringside Reporter finally comes back and interviews #1 Contender Ivy Valentine. After asking the #1 Contender her thoughts going into her Title match against the General Manager of WVGCW, Ivy then says that she's proven her worth and earned her #1 Contendership if the crowd or anyone else likes it or not. She then says that although Carmen Sandiego is undefeated in Singles competition, she's going to put that to the test as she says that some of her wins might be luck. After she goes off to prepare, Ringside Reporter wishes her luck and continues on with the scheduled programing '“This is Kawaii Town” Hell in a Cell Match' Matchup Winner Results Sporting a new entrance, Roll was looking confident going into her match against the former WVGCW Champion in Poison. As the match kicked off, Roll mounted some quick momentum against the Hooligan by landing Top Rope attack after another. Then, Poison decided it was enough and landed momentum of her own by landing some Hurricaranas. After that, Roll regained her momentum by reversing most of Poison's moves and suplexed her and the match went back and forth from then on. After Hurricarana after Hurricarana, Poison landed her Scissor kick and Roll quickly kicked out. After reversing a running move, Poison landed another Hurricarana and went for the pin. As expected, Roll reversed it at the count of 2 and even though most people thought Poison would land a counter of her own, Roll got the 3 count and won against the Hooligan; leaving many people in awe as a former champion was easily beaten by a mechanic. With that win, Roll shot up to 3rd place in the Power Rankings and was closing in on a Title shot of her own as Poison still stayed within the top 10 of the company. What happens with these two is something we have to wait and see for. 'Gurl Gamer Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results As the night grew to a close, it was time for the Queen of WVGCW to have her first defense since winning the title. As the match kicked off, Ivy was on top. Dominating the GM in the early moments of the match as Carmen quickly gained the upper hand. After a dominating first half, Ivy irish whipped Carmen to the Corner and taunted at her as the match went to the outside. It was then that Ivy finally landed some offense (and taunting skills) as Carmen wanted the match to continue on the outside as much as possible. After reversing a move from Carmen, Ivy herself got reversed while going for a Powerbomb. The match again went on the outside as Carmen landed her Vintage RKO finisher on the outside. As the match went back in the ring, Carmen still had her offense as Ivy took the small mistake Carmen made and gained her much needed offense and landed her finisher on the outside as well. As the count went to 6, everyone paniced as Ivy had a cool head going into the 7 Count and baited Carmen into going after her. After Carmen made a huge mistake in grappling Ivy from the ropes, Ivy reversed and lifted Carmen up with ease and dropped her down quickly. As Carmen was stunned for a moment, Ivy landed her Soul Edge and claimed the Title she earned and triumphed over the General Manager of WVGCW, making it known that Ivy was here to stay and that she earned every win she ever got. Other Plot The Witches Three members Gruntilda Winkybunion and Bayonetta conversed on what Grunty overheard when spying on the General Manager of WVGCW. Grunty then informs Bayonetta that Carmen Sandiego isn't in it WVGCW for the show, but for the money! After knowing what Carmen wants, Bayonetta asks Grunty what they should do with the information to which Grunty replied "Blackmail is what we'll do!". She then ponders where the third member Ace in the hole of The Witches Three, Terra Branford is. To which Bayonetta lets everyone know that nobody knows what she's doing as the camera quickly pans to Security Guard B as Terra somehow gets a Monster Truck in the Arena and runs over B's car. |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-20 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 20th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-26 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 26th, 2013}} Category:Female Division Category:Broadcast Category:⅔ Falls Category:Last Man Standing Category:Tag Team Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:Backstage Brawl Category:Hell in a Cell Category:Gurl Gamer Championship